


The Legend of Peents

by SmashQ



Series: It Came from Tumblr [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Meme, Peent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQ
Summary: A series of odd ficlets. Peent.





	1. Dark Peent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link enters an infamous room in the Water Temple.

The Water Temple. Long had it stood as a place of worship to the Zora. Their connection with water spirits was strong here and so it was deemed sacred. For centuries it sat at the bottom of Lake Hylia, unreachable by land walkers.

But now it was tainted by the forces commanded by the vile usurper from the desert. Monsters lurked both in and out of the water and deadly traps were placed to effectively halt the progress of anyone foolish enough to enter the temple.

Or perhaps brave enough. With the sword of evil’s bane in hand, the chosen hero explored the depths of the once holy location.

He found himself in a foggy room. A familiar slam of bars behind him meant no turning back. It was peculiar, this room.The only things that stood out were a mound of dirt around a dead tree and a building beyond that. Treading through the shallow water he made his way across the area.

The other door was barred as well. Thinking that he might have to find the switch to it, the hero turned around.

He was no longer alone with his fairy companion. This shadow leaning against the dead tree kept its eerie gaze locked on him as he approached. With only ten feet between them, a single word echoed through the chamber. It was distorted and deep, but it rang clear.

“Peent.”

Then the shadow _moved_.


	2. Start of Peent-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minish Vaati witnesses dishonor.

There was a time, long ago, when all that people knew was peace. They would leave their doors unlocked at night, allow their children to wander around town without fear, and dance and sing without a care. They trusted each other, neighbors were brothers and the king was well respected.

But this era of prosperity was not to last.

As young Vaati watched the man peent, proudly and dishonorably, he knew the darkness that resided in the hearts of men.

This single act of ill intent would ignite a chain reaction that would spread terror across the kingdom and give rise to the most powerful sorcerer to have ever risen without need of the legendary Triforce.


	3. Peent Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some enemies are not so easy to get rid of.

As the stories go, Minish are very very tiny, about the size of a child’s pinky nail. As such they are prey to many types of creatures. Cats like to bat them around, certain types of ants will chase them down for a snack, small skulltulas treat them as flies, and many insects like feasting upon them.

One of the worst enemies the Minish have are birds. They swoop in out of nowhere, day or night, food for them or baby chicks.

From the time they can understand words, the fear of birds is ingrained into them. A hoot or caw or tweet should be heeded and should a peent be heard, well, it would be best not to go outside for a long time.

That was what Master Ezlo taught him in the old sage’s house, far from any known towns. The sound of his eminent demise made it difficult to sleep, to eat, to think.

Then he hatched a grand idea and sprang it the day he stole the Mage’s Cap.

As soon as he had enter Hyrule Castle Town he destroyed every bird he could find, yet the sounds still haunted him, driving him into madness.

“Peent!”

The Light Force.

“Peent!”

If only he could have it. Then it would stop.

“Peent!”

It had to.

“Peent peent peent!”


	4. Compulsive Peent Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaati just can't catch a break.

Vaati was not having a good day. It started earlier that morning when he still couldn’t gain complete control over his body. Oh, he could create tornadoes and manipulate the wind still, but there was a nagging, almost commanding, whisper in the back of his head coercing him to do whatever it said. Not that he would complain much. He had those beautiful maidens within his grasp after all. Although he couldn’t help feeling like another presence was there.

He also had the oddest urge to scream some incomprehensible gibberish - not unlike a bird’s call - almost every second of the day so he had to keep quiet for the most part, much to his annoyance. Then he caught wind that the boy and his split selves had freed another maiden. To top things off the Helmaroc King kept eying him, repeatedly peenting for whatever reason. It was the same sound he felt compelled to utter whenever he readied to speak. The compulsion was strong enough to take priority over whatever he wanted to say and no self-respecting sorcerer would stoop so low as to succumb to such a ridiculous thing. Pride kept him silent.

With the order to prevent the four from reaching the next maiden, the large avian was off, his peenting reaching the wind mage’s ears long after the Helmaroc King was out of sight.

Now if only he could find a way to speak without making the same sound.


	5. Gobble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda sees that something is...off about her captor.

Princess Zelda couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry. Trapped in crystal, she could do nothing as the lilac-haired man paced back and forth in the throne room. He had been doing that for a while now, mumbling under his breath only to stop, scowl, and glare at nothing in particular.

“GOBBLE!” he spat.

He had been doing that, too. No matter what the wind mage tried doing, it was the only word that he could speak. After the first series of gobbles had escaped his lips, he had froze, eyes slightly widened. It was hysterical to see such a fearsome legend reduced to this, yet at the same time it was clear he was growing angrier and angrier with each passing minute. It was only a matter of time before he lashed out at something, hopefully not her. She had seen him as that large eyeball creature as well as witnessed the strong gales he could create. There was no doubt he could tear something to shreds on a whim.

“GOB-GOBBLE!” He turned and leveled an icy glare at the princess. His lips twitched then grew into a smile that made her uneasy.

She wished Link would come and rescue her soon.


End file.
